nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Faroe Islands
The Faroe Islands are full members of the NBU, but yet to debut in the North Vision Song Contest. North Vision Song Contest 9 On May 21st, the heads of Kringvarp Føroya met at a press conference to discuss a possible debut of the Faroe Islands at the North Vision Song Contest 9. After two attempts to join the North Broadcasting Union and many discussions with the Danish delegation, the Faroe Islands were finally accepted as a full member of the NBU. The country was able to participate from the ninth edition onwards. In the press conference, the heads of the broadcaster KVF were presenting their plans to possible sponsors. A list of interested artists was handed out as an idea of what the broadcaster might be able to send to the competition. The broadcaster also requested Eivør Pálsdóttir, the country's most famous singer, but due to her current tour, she does not yet have plans to represent the country at the North Vision Song Contest. KVF also discussed on how ''they might select their entries. Several concepts for National Selections were presented with the disadvantage of the costs. In the end, none of the sponsors could be persuaded to fund the costs for the North Vision Song Contest, leaving Kringvarp Føroya with a non-participation. Yet, the delegation of the Faroe Islands are visiting Sarajevo, to get a clue on how big the competition really is. Future participations were not ruled out, as the public of the Faroe Islands desires to take part in the North Vision Song Contest since several years. On 9 June, KVF confirmed that they will be broadcasting the ninth North Vision Song Contest in order to be able to make a debut in the edition right after. Foundation of Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix On 5 June 2014, KVF created a spin-off of the North Vision Song Contest called Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix for all the Nordic countries. Only Nordic countries were allowed to send their songs in their native languages. The spin-off was created to popularize the North Vision Song Contest to the viewers in the Faroe Islands and the Nordic countries in general and to promote unknown singers to their native countries. KVF chose Strok to represent the Faroe Islands with their song "Mitt Í Verðini". The first edition went well for the country with Sweden being the winner and the host country, the Faroe Islands, being the runner-up. North Vision Song Contest 10 On 14 July, '''KVF '''confirmed that the Faroe Islands would debut at the North Vision Song Contest 10. The head of delegation stated that there would not be any information revealed yet. The broadcaster was expected to select their first entry internally, due to the low budget. It has been reported that many singers were showing their interest to be the debut entrant for the country. The '''Faroe Islands'' most popular singer, Eivør Pálsdóttir stated in an interview published on nvscdaily.com though, that she would not be interested in representing the country yet. On 17 July, Greta Svabo Bech, a Faroese singer, posted on her twitter that she is "planning something big" for her homecountry using the northvision hashtag. On July 23, KVF '''confirmed the rumours, stating that Greta would be the official debut representant of the Faroe Islands. Contestants & Results '''Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix Category:Countries